yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloves
Gloves are an item in Yandere Simulator that Ayano Aishi can wear on her hands to avoid being arrested for homicide or to frame a student. Appearance The gloves are found in the Drama Club, on the table in the far right corner. The gloves in this room are white silk.https://youtu.be/RzI4X0D1EB4?t=38 When worn, they reach up to the elbows, and when used in homicide, turn bloody. There is currently only one set available on school campus, but more variations may appear soon. The gloves can only be worn if the player is a member of the Drama Club. YanUpdatedGloves.PNG|Wearing the gloves. December 22nd, 2018. YanBloodyGloves.PNG|Wearing bloody gloves. December 22nd, 2018. Use Gloves can be used to frame students for murder. The player can either pick up or carry the gloves. When worn, Ayano will not be arrested if the murder weapon is found. The reason for this is because no fingerprints were found on the weapon. The player can currently frame Kokona Haruka and any of the Delinquents. After Kokona finishes using the knife for making food, the player can wear gloves to pick up the knife. Ayano's fingerprints will not be found, only Kokona's. In order to frame a delinquent, defeat them in a fight and take the weapon they drop, while wearing the gloves. Only the selected delinquent's fingerprints will be on the weapon. The player can then murder a student and leave the weapon lying somewhere. When the police arrive, they will trace the weapon back to Kokona/delinquent and the target will be arrested. When killing a student, the gloves will become bloody, along with the player's uniform, but the gloves can be used an infinite amount of times until the day ends. Gloves can be removed by pressing the disarm button. They will come off automatically, like the player's uniform, if changed in the Shower Room. The player can only hold one article of clothing at a time, so the player has to make two trips if wishing to dispose of the gloves and the uniform. The player can throw the gloves in the incinerator when done with them. They will respawn the next day. If the gloves are not disposed of, the police will trace them back to Ayano, and she will be arrested. Bugs *The gloves will become invisible but still able to be taken off if Titan Mode is used. *If the gloves are used in certain Easter Egg modes, the textures on limbs/uniforms will break. Trivia *The player cannot burn the gloves if they are not used to murder. *They were implemented in the December 1st, 2015 Build. *In the future, the player may be able to find gloves somewhere else in school as well, but more information has not been given. *There was a sneak peek on December 1st, 2015 that first showcased the gloves in a small screenshot. Gallery DifferentVideos.png|Gloves sneak peek. BugXMODE.png|A bug when the player takes of the gloves that Ayano is wearing in X Mode. March 15th, 2016. BugFALCONMODE.png|A bug when the player takes off the gloves that Ayano is wearing in Falcon Mode. March 15th, 2016. BugBANCHOMODE.png|A bug where the player wears the normal school uniform in Bancho Mode. March 15th, 2016. Glovesplusfalconmodegivesyouabug.png|The player's broken textures while wearing gloves in Falcon Mode. March 15th, 2016.]] Glovesplus47modegivesyouabug.png|The player's broken textures in 47 Mode while wearing gloves. March 15th, 2016. Glovespluscirnomodegivesyouabug.png|The player's broken textures in Cirno Mode while wearing gloves. March 15th, 2016. BugCIRNOMODE.png|Another bug when the player takes off the gloves that Ayano's wearing in Cirno Mode. March 15th, 2016. BugGALOMODE.png|A bug where Ayano's skin is not tanned after taking off gloves in Galo Mode. March 15th, 2016. BugHATEFULMODE.png|A bug where Ayano wears the normal school uniform after taking off gloves in Hateful Mode. March 15th, 2016. BugSLENDERMODE.png|A bug when the player takes off the gloves that is wearing in Slender Mode. March 15th, 2016. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Incriminating Evidence Category:Interactive Category:Drama (Club) Category:Clothing